What He Lost
by Chellelove
Summary: When Jasper was human his best friend was Amelia. Jasper had gotten the nerve to tell her that he loved her when she and their friend Cheyenne were murdered. Now a vampire he meets Amelia's reincarnation, and two old friends, can he save them this time
1. prologue

**This is an Jasper and O/C story, with some Leah and Jacob.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes. I can't use Microsoft Work on my computer.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**What He Lost**

**Summary: When Jasper was human his best friend was Amelia Cole, Jasper had just gotten the nerve to tell her that he loved her when she and their friend Cheyenne was murdered. Now as a vampire he meets Amelia's reincarnation and two old friends who have returned as wolves, but can Jasper save them this time.**

Prologue

Jasper's POV

1863

Amelia Cole and I had done everything together since we were three. Amelia and I always had a strong bond, but it grew stronger when we became friends with Cheyenne, a comanche indian whose father was their tribe's medicine man.

My life was perfect, I had a great family, and two best friends who I would have gladly given my life for. I was fifteen when I finilly realized that I was in love with Amelia. At the time Cheyenne was going through her own heartbreak, but she was still able to see how I felt and tried to get me to tell Amelia the truth.

A year later Cheyenne fell in love with her childhood friend Soring Eagel who was the son of the comanche's chief, He became a great friend to me and Amelia as well. Life was great, until tragedy struck.

On the day Soring Eagle asked Cheyenne to marry him Cheyenne and Amelia were found dead, they were murdered by someone who was never found. Soring Eagle took Cheyenne's death hard and jumped off a cliff, I was the one who found his body.

Losing my two best friends, and the woman who held my heart almost killed me, I was seventeen and I had changed into someone that I didn't recognized so I decided to join the army. My future didn't doesn't matter any longer, I had lost my heart to Amelia, and no one else will ever claim it.

**I hope you enjoyed, Please Review. **

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank brankel1, and all my readers.**

****I am almost done with Alpha's Mate, and I have already decided that I will add one of my Charmed stories after I finish it, but I need to work on it some more. I may go ahead and add it a little early since this one will be done soon. I don't want to have more than six stories that I'm working on at a time, but I may be making an exception.****

****In this story there is no Bella, Alice is with Edward, and was never with Jasper. Alice did find Jasper and brought him with her to the Cullen's but he's just her best friend.****

****I didn't plan on updating so soon, but I may not be updating any of my stories until Thursday.****

****I'm sorry for all mistakes, I am working without Microsoft Work's.****

****I do not own Twilight.****

Chapter One

Jasper's POV

After I left Maria's army I decided to go live with my friend's Peter and Charlotte. They both already knew my human and vampire past's, and they didn't try to pust me into getting over Amelia's death, I thank they realized that I would never be able to find closure.

Unlike other vampire's I remember my human life. I remember seeing Amelia's and Cheyenne's lifeless bodies after Amelia's cousin James had found them. I remember overhearing my father talking about what had happened to them, I found out that Amelia and Cheyenne's death's were slow, and that Amelia had been tortured and raped while Cheyenne only suffered from one knife wound.

I remember finding Soring Eagle's body at the bottom of the cliff, he had survived long enough for me to find him, he died chanting Cheyenne's name. In a way I understand why he killed himself, unlike me he knew the woman he was in love with loved him back, they were to be married. I'll never know if Amelia returned my feelings, but the pain of losing the only woman I'd ever love still haunt's me.

I stayed with Peter and Charlotte for ten year's before deciding it was time for me to leave. I lived on my own for a while, then one day I found myself at a diner in Philadelphia where I met another vampire named Alice.

In a lot of way's Alice was a light in the dark. I didn't fall in lover with her, I wasn't capable of that kind of love anymore. Instead she became like a sister to me, someone who made this existence easier for me to handle.

A few day's after we met she told me that she was searching for the Cullen's, A vampire family that she had seen in a vision that we were ment to find. Personally I didn't want another family, but she was all I had and if she was going to live with them then so was I.

When we finally joined the Cullen's Alice found her mate Edward, he was a great guy who treated Alice right, and who understood our relationship and didn't try to come between us. I was shocked by the Cullen's, they excepted me with open arm's, and in a lot of way's they cared for me more than my mortal family, but not as much as the family I had created with Amelia, Cheyenne, and Soring Eagle.

When they found out about my past they were worried about me, espicilly Esme. Esme wanted us all to be happy, she wanted me to find my mate even though I had told her many time's before that there was no one out there for me, but she kept trying.

When we lived with the Denali's Esme had hoped that I would fall in love with Tanya, Kate, or Irina, and even though they were great women, there was no spark.

We moved to Fork's Washington a year ago, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I all go to school here to keep what we really are a secret, while Esme work's with interior design and Carlisle work's as a doctor.

It was lunch time, and we were at our usual table pretending to eat when I smelt a scent that reminded me of my past, I looked around to see where it was coming from when I saw her. She had the same black curly hair, and ice blue eye's that she had over one hundred year's ago, and the smile was the same, but it couldn't be. "Amelia", I whispered catching the attention of my family, they looked to where I was staring, and we all saw the ghost of my past love.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review Please.**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank brankel1, Yoda11, and all my readers**

****I want to go ahead and try to update all my stories tonight, I have a test I have to be ready for on monday, and I'm looking for a job, but hopefully I will be able to update sometimes this weekend.****

****I have started my Charmed story, Shadow's Light, it's the one I planed on adding when I finished _Alpha's Mate_.****

****Edward goes by Edward Hale at school so that he and Alice don't have to hide their relationship.****

****I'm sorry for any mistake's, I don't have a beta or Microsoft Works.****

****I don't own Twilight.****

Chapter Two

Amelia's POV

I didn't want to leave my home, but my stepfather got a better job offer in Forks, Washington, and he didn't care what I thought about leaving Texas.

I was an only child, and my mom died when I was only ten. When my mom died I had no where else to go so the state decided to give my stepfather custody of me. I wasn't mistreated, or abused, but my stepfather didn't like me and he was never around.

Forks isn't completly horrible, and after spending many years being forced to go to a big school where everyone teased me for being an old soul, a smaller school actully sounds like heaven to me. My first day of school was interesting, everyone seemed obsessed with me because I was the new girl, but the only one I really got along with was a girl named Angela, so I stayed near her.

When it was time for lunch I followed Anglea to the lunch room, I was about to go over to Angela's table where she and her friends where when I saw him. He is beautiful, he has blonde hair, and golden eyes, I couldn't help but feel like I have met him before today.

I was finally able to stop staring at him, and I was able to regain control of my body so I went to go sit down when I felt someone grab my arm. When I looked to see who it was I saw the blonde stranger that I had just had a staring match with.

"Hi", he said smiling at me, "why don't you come sit with me and my family". "Sure", I said not able to say no to him, so I followed him to his table. I ended up sitting between him and a short black haired girl, at first I feared that they were just trying to mess with me, but they seemed happy to have me at their table, and after a few minutes I felt a sense of calm come over me.

"I'm jasper Hale", Jasper said, breaking the silence, "this is my twin sister Rosalie Hail, and our younger brother Edward Hale. This is Edward's girlfriend Alice Cullen, and Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett Cullen, they are sibiling's, and are adopted by our aunt and uncle. "Hi", I said smiling, "I'm Amelia Conner, it's nice to meet you". "Where are you from", Rosalie asked me.

"Texas", I answered, noticing that everyone seemed shocked, "my stepfather got a job here, so he moved us here". "Do you like it here", Edward asked. "I don't know yet", I answered noticing that Jasper was moving closer to me, "I miss the sunshine". "The rain take's time to get used to", Alice said smiling, "would you mind letting me see your schedule, so that I can see if you have any classes with us".

"What part of Texas are you from", Jasper asked as Alice took my schedule. "Houston", I answere, noticing that his smile got bigger, "have we met before". "I don't think we have", Jasper said, "but it feel's like we have". "Edward and I are in most of your early classes", Alice said, "but you are in Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett's last two classes".

"We'll show her around", Emmett said smirking at me. "No", Edward said staring at Emmett, "you will not get her in trouble". "We never get caught, and anyway we don't do anything illegal", Emmett said as the bell rang, and we all got up to leave. "Are they alway's liek that", I asked as I followed him to class. 'Sadly", Jasper said. I have a feeling that this is the first time he's smiled in a long time.


	4. Author's Note

Author's note

Sorry, I know it's been a while but I had to move, and should be moving again soon, and I've had a lot going on in my life so I haven't been updating, but I plan on updating soon (if my computer will act right I hope to update next week).

I've had a lot of new story ideas, and for one of them I have a good idea but the couples arn't coming together so I will try to add a poll and hopefully your input will help.

The story is a five part story for twilight, it will begin about ten years before twilight, and will have Bree (she will be shy, and suffered from abuse. She will be human), and an o/c named Lindsey(she will be outgoing and loud, she is Bree's best friend and is dying).

The poll will be on who the main couples should be, the choices are

Emmett/Bree/Rosalie, Jasper/Lindsey/Alice

Emmett/Bree, Jasper/Lindsey, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Lindsey, Jasper/Bree, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Bree, Alice/Lindsey

Amanda

Emmett/Bree, Rosalie/Lindsey, Alice/Jasper


	5. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank Sardina, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, brankel1, Talon Night, Serenity Angels, Kagome Echizen Fan, and all my readers**

**It's been a while, I've had a lot of drama in my life lately, and I am sadly in need of a better computer. Thankfully all of this will be getting better soon, and I should have a new computer by Febuary.**

**I will be finished with my story Alpha's Mate soon, I added the story I had my poll on it's called Matters of the Heart: Pre-Twiligh, its an Emmett/Bree/Rosalie and Jasper/Lindsey/Alice story. I have also added a story under Once Upon a Time called Once Upon a Time in Storybrook.**

**I now have nine storys on here, and its soon going to be eight. I don't plan on stopping working on any of my storys but the ones that get the most reviews and ect will most likely get updated faster than the ones that get the least.**

**I don't have a beta for this story, and I'm writing with wordpad, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter three

Jasper's POV

I found my soul mate when I was human, but I didn't know the importance she had on my life until I became a vampire. I didn't know what heartbreak was until I had to spend the last one hundred years believing that Amelia was dead, and I had forgotten what true happiness was until Amelia walked into the Forks High School lunch room.

The girl I saw today looks, talks, acts, and even smells like my Amelia. I am glad that Amelia is still shy, it was one of my favorite things about her, and the fire that burns in her eyes, it's still there, and still as beautiful as ever.

I refuse to question fate, I will not question how the love of my mortal and immortal life was returned to me, but I will protect her this time, I won't lose her again.

I walked Amelia to her next class, then I made an excuse to tell Amelia so that my family and I could leave. I would have rather stayed to make sure that she was ok but I wasn't in a good emotional state, which meant that anyone around me would be forced to feel what I was.

I let Edward and Alice drag me home, but I didn't stay long. My family does need to know what is going on, but Edward already knew everything that I had been thinking and I knew he would be better at explaining to the rest of them what had happened. This would give me the chance to get back to Amelia, I may not be able to be around her in the state I'm in, but I need to know more before I become even more insane than I already am.

I watched Amelia during her last class noticing that our teacher had put her in the seat next to the one I sit in. After school got out I followed Amelia home, where I learned that she lives in a small house about five miles away from where I live. I had planned on staying longer, at least until her step-father returned but Carlisle called and said that I needed to come back home.

When I got returned home the first thing that I noticed was the odor in the air, the odor that announced that the La Push pack were here. Rosalie and Emmett met me before I could see any of the wolfs and explained to me that Carlisle was worried about Amelia reappearing and had called the La Push cheif to see what he knows about reincarnation. apparently Billy Black had decided to meet us in person instead of telling us what he knows over the phone and had brought the whole pack, and tribes elders, and the pack's imprints with him.

I followed Rosalie and Emmett to where the meeting was taking place, but stoped when I smelt a familar smell. It was the smell of the wild, not the bad kind, the beautiful kind that made you appricate nature more, it was a smell that belonged to my best friend, I looked over at the wolf and saw her, the one who smelled and looked so familar, she looked just like Cheyenne except her hair was shorter, I knew the minute she looked at me that she was with out a doubt my best friend.

"Cheyenne", I whispered as I watched the familar woman faint, but before I could reach her a man caught her, and he looked just like Soring Eagle. "Jake is Leah ok", Billy Black asked the boy that looked like Soring Eagle. What the hell is going on with my life, first Amelia returns to me, and now Cheyenne and Soring Eagle are back in my life as well. I have so many questions, but the biggest one is can I protect them this time.

**I hope you enjoy, Please Review**

**Amanda**


	6. Chapter 4

**I want to thank lily and all my readers.**

**I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for that but I'm better, I've moved, and I have a working computer and Wi-Fi which means I'm back unless something happens.**

**I don't have a beta for this story but if anyone wants to beta any of my Twilight stories then please PM me. I have a new computer so there won't be as many mistakes as usual. **

**I don't own Twilight **

Chapter Four

Jasper's POV

We were all waiting on Cheyenne's reincarnation to wake up. My family seemed shocked about my reaction to one of our enemy's, and the pack had mixed emotions, the strongest were anger, jealousy, and shock.

I don't know who killed Amelia and Cheyenne when I was human, and I don't know how to explain what has been happening to me lately, but I know that Amelia, and the reincarnations of Cheyenne and Soring Eagle have come back into my life for a reason.

Cheyenne's reincarnation finally woke up after being unconscious for seven minutes, when she stood up she ignored her pack and tribe elders, who were trying to get her attention, and turned toward me. "Jasper", she called as she ran over to me, when she reached me she hugged me with all her strength, "I'm so sorry, I tried to protect her but he was to powerful". "Cheyenne", I asked pulling away from her in shock, "how"

"What's going on", Billy Black asked angrily to Cheyenne's reincarnation, "Leah what do you think you're doing, he's a leech and our enemy, your betraying you….". "SHUT UP BILLY BLACK", Leah roared, "I AM NOT LEAH CLEARWATER, AND I AM NOT A MEMBER OF YOUR TRIBE. I AM CHEYENNE AND I WAS THE SHAMAN OF THE COMANCHE TRIBE. LEAH IS MY REINCARNATION AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND YOU WILL RESPECT LEAH, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I SHOW YOU WHY I WAS FEARED WHEN I WAS ALIVE".

"Cheyenne", I said sadly, "he doesn't understand, go easy on him". "I do not care if he understands or not Jasper Whitlock", Cheyenne said smirking at me, "they have mistreated Leah, she is broken Jazz and it's their fault. Jacob Black doesn't remember that he was once my Soring Eagle, and you were not able to be there for her. They all should be thankful that I am restraining myself and not making them pay for her pain".

"What's going on", Jacob Black asked at Cheyenne worriedly, "What happened to Leah, why are you here, how do you know that leech, do you love him, who's Soring Eagle".

"It is a long story", Cheyenne said turning away from me so she could look at Jacob, while I took her hand into mine just to be certain that she was really here, "I don't have a problem sharing, but I won't if your pack brothers, their imprints, and your elders continue to disrespect me and Leah". "Of course", Billy Black said respectfully, he must have realized that it isn't wise to upset Cheyenne, "It would be an honor".

"My name is Cheyenne, and I was born in 1846 in Houston Texas", Cheyenne said with a sad smile, "my father was the tribes shaman, and my mother was the youngest daughter of one of the tribes elders. I had two siblings, a baby brother that I loved dearly, and a younger sister that was jealous of me, and made it her mission in life to take everything from me and was the apple of my mother's life.

"I was the eldest, and it was my birthright to take my father's place as shaman when he died, and my mother hated me for it", Cheyenne continued looking over at a woman that looked like her mother had, "she didn't show her hatred for me until my father's death when I was nine, he loved me and wouldn't have stood for the way she treated me if he had known. I met Amelia Cole and Jasper Whitlock when I was eight, we all became best friends immediately. I didn't get the chance to take over as the tribe's shaman until I was twelve, soon after I feel in love and became engaged to Samson, a boy in the tribe, we were together until I was fifteen, when he left me for my sister".

"Backstabbers", I said angrily to Cheyenne's sister and ex-fiancé's reincarnations, which made everyone to look over at them. "You betrayed Leah in another life, "Cheyenne's brothers reincarnation said angrily to them. "Figures", I said to them as they looked ashamed, "Amelia and I both tried to tell Cheyenne that you couldn't be trusted, you both betrayed her then had the nerve to throw your happiness in her face".

"I was broken, just like Leah is now", Cheyenne continued, "Jasper and Amelia tried everything they could think of to help me, but I didn't get better until I became friends with the chief's son Soring Eagle. Soring Eagle had always loved me, and I hadn't realized it until after my heart was broken, it didn't take me long to fall in love with him. Jasper and Amelia both loved Soring Eagle, and they were the only one's besides Soring Eagle's father who supported our relationship".

"Weren't we friends", Jacob Black asked, making me laugh. "You were Soring Eagle", Cheyenne told him smiling at him, "We were all happy, when he asked me to marry me I gladly accepted. Jasper was going to be your best man, and Amelia was going to be my maid of honor. They were happy that we were getting married".

"We told our family after we told Jasper and Amelia", Cheyenne continued, "Soring Eagle's father was happy for us, but the rest of the tribe had been turned against us by my mother, she and I got in a fight and I ran away. I decided to go see Amelia, she was how I talked to when I was upset, when I came to the clearing and saw James trying to rape her".

"AMELIA'S COUSIN", I roared, "HE'S THE ONE THAT KILLED YOU AND AMELIA". "You were killed", Jacob asked Cheyenne angrily. "Yes", Cheyenne continued, "I tried to stop him but he stabbed me in the stomach, my death was slow and I had to watch him rape and kill Amelia".

"Oh my", Rosalie said as I looked over at my family and then the pack, almost everyone was upset about what Cheyenne had gone through. "After our deaths Soring Eagle couldn't go on living, he jumped off of a cliff", Cheyenne said looking over at Jacob Black, "and Jazz became depressed and joined the war before he became a vampire. Amelia and I have had to watch everything that has happened since our deaths".

"Why have you returned", Carlisle asked. "Fate decided to give us a second chance to fix things", Cheyenne explained, "Leah will have my memories, and when she returns to her body she will be spending most of her time with the Cullen's, so will Jacob".

"There're vampires", Billy Black said to Cheyenne. "Leah will not care", Cheyenne replied, "Jasper was one of my best friends, and they will be just as close, so will your son. Our friendship will make the pack and the Cullen's allies". "It's unnatural" Cheyenne's sister's reincarnation said angrily.

"Your and idiot", Cheyenne said to the girl, "your just as stupid and vindictive as you were in my time. You may not remember but I did not put up with you then and Leah will not put up with you any longer". "Leah", Cheyenne's mother reincarnation screeched.

"I have nothing to say to you mother", Cheyenne said angrily, "you betrayed me when you took my sister side over mine when she betrayed me. Leah won't let you hurt her anymore, she has no need of you, so you can stick with the prostitute and I will live my life happily". "I agree with Cheyenne", one of the pack members said, "the Cullen's aren't killer vampires, and Jasper seems to care about Leah, and when he looks at Jake it's like he seeing an old friend. Leah is going to do as she wants anyway, and if she wants to give the Cullen's a chance we should give them one to. Jacob's the only one in the pack that hasn't mistreated Leah since she's had to join the pack; maybe this is a way we can all make it up to her".

"Quil is right", Billy said looking at Cheyenne, "I have a question for you Cheyenne, Leah is the only female in our tribe who has ever shifted, and do you know why". "James is a vampire", Cheyenne said turning to look at me, "he will return and when he does he'll do anything he can to get his hands on Amelia's reincarnation. Jazz is a vampire and Amelia's a human right now. James would have won if Jacob and Leah hadn't phased, Leah will also have my shaman powers, so that this time we will have a better chance at surviving".

"I won't let him hurt you this time", I said looking from Cheyenne to Jacob Black. "I know", Cheyenne said, "I have to leave now. Leah will remember everything, and Soring Eagle will visit soon. You have to protect Amelia, this is the only chance you will get to make things right. "I will", I said as Cheyenne's spirit left Leah's body. I was able to grab her before she hit the ground. I looked over to Jacob as he walked over to us and took Leah's body from me. He looked up at me and we made a silent pact, we would protect our girls this time.

**I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is ok, but no flames.**

**Amanda**


End file.
